Bun In The Oven
by YulianaHenderson
Summary: "Teresa Lisbon loved coming home now. She had never been one to rush to her car at the end of her workday, had always insisted on finishing her paperwork instead, always finding excuses to do it." Jisbon. So sweet you might get cavities, I guess. Y'all deserved that after Somewhere In Between.


**A/N: So we meet again! After the dramatic topic from my previous fic, I was craving for a fluffy piece myself! Here you go!**

 **Disclaimer: Nothing is mine.**

* * *

 ** _'Bun In The Oven'_**

Teresa Lisbon loved coming home now. She had never been one to rush to her car at the end of her workday, had always insisted on finishing her paperwork instead, always finding excuses to do it. She had blamed it on the killer traffic jams coming up, claiming she had wanted to avoid them, but had then proceeded to stay at the office until 10 pm, which was completely redundant.

She would come home to an empty apartment, cold, lonely, so she always tried to delay that moment as much as possible.

But now… she opened the door to the tiny cabin, and was met by light, warmth, a familiar scent in the air, and a soft humming tickling her ears. She always knew where she could find the source.

She put her hand on his back and it made him turn around, his look of concentration soon replaced by admiration, as he smiled at her and kissed her, deeply.

"Hey you," he said, beaming with joy. She was always happy to see him, but his life seemed to improve every time he saw her. Like he gained another year to live, like all his troubles were lifted from his shoulders.

"Hey you yourself. What are you making?"

"A cake to celebrate the fact that you're home again."

She rolled her eyes and wrapped her arms around his waist, and he pulled her closer. He had always been most of her life, even way before they got together, but she definitely would never get tired of feeling so whole inside his arms, his beautiful eyes looking into her soul, comforting her beyond belief.

"Mrs. Ramirez ordered a cake for her daughter's quinceanera. The theme was over-the-top, so that won't be too hard for me." He smiled and kissed the tip of her nose. "Oh, by the way, there was a letter for you. Didn't look important, but I'll still let you open your own mail."

"As though you won't find a way to read it without me noticing it."

He smiled, knowing that she was right, but she really didn't mind if he would read her mail. She had nothing to hide, they had no secrets unless they were gift-related, so there was really no harm in him reading her mail if he wanted to.

He handed her the envelope and returned to his task at hand. He had started a small business in anything baking related, and he was doing quite well. He loved to bake - cakes, muffins, special bread - and she loved to test them. She had gained a few pounds, well, aside from the pounds she would have gained anyway because of their baby growing in her belly.

She didn't really focus on the outside of the envelope, but when she took out the letter inside, she did start reading.

'Mrs. Teresa Jane.'

She looked at the words, so beautiful to her, as though she had worked her entire life to gain that last name, as though she had been supposed to be with him forever. She still wasn't used to it, but she loved seeing it there. Even if she still went by Agent Lisbon at work, at home, in his arms, she was his Mrs. Jane.

She hadn't noticed that she was daydreaming until his strong arms around her interrupted her reverie.

"What's got you smiling like that?"

She looked up at him from the letter and smiled, brightly, her heart pouring into her lips, her cheeks, damn she was so sappy these days, but she could blame the pregnancy hormones now. She couldn't deny he made her incredibly happy.

"I still sometimes can't believe that I'm Mrs. Jane."

He brushed her hair out of her face, tucked a strand behind her ear. Her own fingers reached out to trace his lips.

"You've been Lisbon for a long time," he tried to reason, as though she needed an explanation as to why she felt like this. "I should have made you Mrs. Jane way sooner."

"It wouldn't have been the same, though. I dunno. I just… I always scoffed at my classmates for dreaming about their future husband, trying out their last names… never knew it would be so satisfying. Like… I always feared that it would feel like I was someone's possession, but now I know that couldn't be farther from the truth. We… are one. In a way. I mean, it sounds cheesy, but you're my soulmate. We're already sharing most things, so why not this?"

She shook her head, as though she realized, too, that this was a pointless monologue. She didn't need to convince him of anything.

"Well, people already thought we came as one package."

She chuckled and nodded. "That was mostly your fault though. You ran off and I automatically ran after you. Like you were a misbehaving toddler." Now that she thought of it, that example was not far off. The thought made her smile a little.

"Hey, Mrs. Jane," he whispered, getting her attention again. "For what it's worth, I love you no matter what. As Mrs. Jane, or Agent Lisbon, or just… Teresa. And I love that you love me. That you allow me to make you happy, every single day. Making you happy… makes me happy. You mean everything to me."

They looked at each other for a while, just taking in the sight, now they really could, nothing and nobody was holding them back. His hand traveled from its position in her neck down her arms to join at her hands, intertwining them, brushing the top of hers with his thumb.

"You make me mooshy sometimes."

"Mooshy?"

"Yes. Soft and pulpy. Like jelly."

"You mean mushy."

"Po-tay-to, po-tah-to."

"Hey, Mr. Jane, it seems your cake is burning up."

"What-" He turned towards the oven and rushed out of her arms to fix what damage their little conversation might have had, and she chuckled and started reading her letter. He was right, though - it was not an important letter. "Dammit."

"You didn't have trouble with buns in ovens before, so I'm sure you can fix this, too."

He laughed at her joke, a little too loudly perhaps, and when she was finished with her letter, she hopped - though it sounds easier than it was, what with her pregnant belly - onto a part of the kitchen counter he wasn't using and watched him work his magic. When he finished, he looked at her and smiled.

His hand rested on her swollen belly and he leaned in to kiss her lips.

"This bun, however, is my masterwork."

She rolled her eyes but she liked his cheesiness, and anyway, she was really proud of the fact that they had a little one on the way. She had never expected it to have happened so soon, and perhaps her conservative Aunt Elizabeth would have strangled her knowing that she was pregnant when she married Jane. But it fit her relationship with him perfectly - nothing went according to the book, but she really wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

 **A/N: Reviews are appreciated!**


End file.
